detective_l_comicsfandomcom-20200216-history
Shak
Shak is the protagonist of Shak, Defender of the Lake and a supporting character in the L Comics. After being created in a lab by Dr. Flicker, Shak took residence in Lake Michigan, often terrorizing criminals and cracking jokes. He later appears in the L Comics to help L hunt down the Moniker. History Origins Shak was created in a lab by Dr. Jonathan and Janet Flicker, before they merged together and became one. He lived in a large fish tank in a room full of "enhanced" animals. Among these was Sevda, a spider whom Shak did not get along with. When Dr. Flicker kidnapped Holly to lure Lukeboy and Trevorman into a trap, Shak encouraged Lukeboy to release him from the tank, intent on finding pizza; a human food he had developed a fondness toward. Lukeboy made a deal with Shak, agreeing to release him as long as the shark would help him save Holly. Shak agreed to these terms, and turned off the laser set to burn Holly to death. Shak then escaped the lair with Lukeboy, Trevorman, and Holly, then set off to live his own life. When Anti-Luke and Anti-Ana attacked Chicago, Shak rose up to join Lukeboy and Shak then earned the trust of the Chicago Police Department, as witnessed by Officer Dillon. Shak, Defender of the Lake Shak resided in Lake Michigan, where he built an underwater home in an air bubble. One day, he encountered a hunter named Rufus, who was fascinated by the shark's ability to talk. Rufus showed Shak to his house, where they shared pizza and soda, which soon became Shak's favorite foods. Rufus taught Shak how to hunt and properly use his powers, enabling Shak to become a crime fighter. L Comics Shak resided peacefully in the depths of Lake Michigan, but his attention was grabbed when the Moniker threw a chest into the lake. Shak was later visited by Lukeboy, now called L, who told the shark that the Moniker had kidnapped Holly and the chest contained a clue to find her. Determined to save Holly, Shak helped L find the chest. The clue turned out to be a video tape that led them to Cloud Gate, where they were attacked by Glyder, a Bully Club member. L ran off to find the next clue while Shak battled and defeated Glyder. Shak later joined L, Empress, and Trouble Machine in rescuing Ana from the Bully Club, led by Moniker. They partook in a game of "Moniker Ball", and came out victorious. After Spider Monkey attacked Chicago, Shak traveled the town and found Trouble Machine on the outskirts of Chicago. He helped the man return, and the two quickly took down human trafficker, Geraldo Wilson. They were then introduced to an anonymous contact called the Enlightener, who sent L and the other heroes on missions to defeat Spider Monkey. Shak helped with a few missions, before the Enlightener revealed their identity to the heroes, turning out to be Sevda. Abilities Air and Water Breathing - Shak has the ability to breathe both in and out of water. Air Swimming - Shak can swim through the air, allowing him to fly at large heights for a prolonged period of time. Air Bubbles - Shak can encapsulate targets in a large bubble, which can either move at will or float aimlessly. In Other Media Video Games Shak appears as purchasable DLC in the video game, Screams of Silence. He is part of a bonus pack alongside L, Lukeboy, The Moniker, and Ana. Bobcat, Spider Monkey, and Vile are also featured as playable characters in the game. Trivia *Shak is the first character to appear in L Comics despite being from a different series entirely.